All I Want for Christmas Is You
(Arquivos) |artist = |year = 1994 |dg = |mode = Solo |nogm = TBA |pc = |gc = }} "All I Want for Christmas Is You" de está incluido nos arquivos de , e . Dançarina A dançarina é uma menina com um cabelo preto em um bob. Ela tem um chapéu de Papai Noel sobre o cabelo preto e uma gola branca com sinos amarelos. Ela tem um vestido de prata e vermelho sem alças e um floco de neve amarelo no cinto preto. Ela também tem leggings que é o mesmo estilo que seu vestido e sapatos pretos. Fundo De acordo com o square nos arquivos, a rotina acontece dentro de uma sala dourada com sinos brilhantes e pontos coloridos. Movimentos Dourados A Rotina teve 2 Movimentos Dourados Revelados. Movimento Dourado 1: Faça dois círculos invertidos com os dois braços. Movimento Dourado 2: Coloque as mãos para baixo (anteriormente as mãos para cima) lentamente, enquanto enfrenta um pouco para o noroeste. 000015a3.png|Movimento Dourado 1 ER9QWW.gif|Movimento Dourado 1 em-jogo 00001ebd.png|Movimento Dourado 2 WpmxJR.gif|Movimento Dourado 2 em-jogo Aparições em Mashups All I Want for Christmas Is You aparece nos seguintes mashups: *''Dark Horse'' (Mystic Princesses) Aparições em Modo Party Master All I Want for Christmas Is You aparece no Modo Party Master. Aqui está alguns titulos que ela recebe: *Christmas Rythme *Christmas Shot *Magic Arms *Merry Christmas *North Pole Cancan *Offering Glitters (2015)/Love For You (2016) *Present For You *Snow Time Curiosidades *The coach appears in Dark Horse (Mashup) and in the Party Master Modes for Summer, Holding Out for a Hero and All About That Bass. **This makes her the second dancer to appear in a Mashup or any Party Master Modes before her confirmed corresponding song has been officially released. She would be followed by Respect. **She is the second unknown dancer to have a Gold Move, as seen in the Party Master Modes for Holding Out for a Hero and Summer. ***The first one was the Beta coach in Baby One More Time (Mashup). *'' would have been the third Christmas themed song in the series if it had been released, after ''Crazy Christmas and Xmas Tree. **It would have also been the first Christmas song that is not made by Ubisoft. *The menu icon for this routine was shown on a teaser for .File:Screen Shot 2015-06-16 at 1.39.42 AM.png (dois squares em baixo de The Fox) *The http://static2.cdn.ubi.com/rio/prod/20140826_1330/web/img/avatars128/112.png and http://jdnow-api-contentapistoragest.justdancenow.com/avatars/112.png versions of the avatar for were found in the early versions of . Galeria Arquivos de Jogo Alliwant cover generic.png|''All I Want for Christmas Is You'' 112(2014).png|Avatar em 112.png|Avatar em 200112.png|Avatar dourado 300112.png|Avatar diamante Alliwant9.png Alliwant8.png Alliwant7.png Alliwant6.png Alliwant5.png Alliwant4.png Alliwant3.png Alliwant2.png Alliwant1.png Videos File:Mariah Carey - All I Want For Christmas Is You File:-02 Extract from "All I Want For Christmas Is You" - Founded on the Game ISO. (0000189a) Alliwant 161 Alliwant 177 Alliwant 201 Referências de:All I Want for Christmas Is You en:All I Want for Christmas Is You es:All I Want for Christmas Is You fr:All I Want for Christmas Is You ro:All I Want for Christmas Is You ru:All I Want For Christmas Is You Categoria:Músicas por Mariah Carey